


Falling to Pieces

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone's sad, Gen, it's fine, this hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Another mission screwed up. Another civilian nearly died because of him. God, why was he such a screw up?





	Falling to Pieces

Another mission screwed up. Another civilian nearly died because of him. God, why was he such a screw up?

_ ‘I should’ve never come back to the past,’ _ Bart thought bitterly, quickly scurrying off to his room. He stripped off his cowl with a sigh. He knew he’d receive a lecture from Robin, especially since he had picked him for the squad. Bart was even more nervous about the reprimanding that he would receive from M’Gann, although it probably wouldn’t be too harsh.

_‘I can’t do anything right!’_

He fell backwards onto his bed.

A gentle knock sounded on his door. “What?” he called. Bart couldn’t be bothered to answer it. “It’s me,” the voice said softly. _Robin_ , he noted. “Go away,” Bart rolled onto his stomach, “I’d rather get scolded later, thanks.”

“I’m not here to lecture you.”

“Go away, Rob.”

“Pass.”

A small click sounded from the door, and Bart knew that his friend had already picked the lock. Robin slipped inside. Even though he was wearing a mask, Bart knew his friend was trying to make eye contact, so he shrunk away.

Robin joined him on the bed. Bart readjusted himself to a crissed-crossed position. Robin followed suit.

“What happened out there?” he asked intently. “I thought you weren’t mad!” Bart exclaimed. He really didn’t want one of his best friends mad at him. “I’m not. I just want to know what happened so we can prevent it from happening in the future.”

“It sure seems like you’re mad.”

“Bart.”

“I don’t see the point in this,” Bart pointed at the lightning bolt on his chest, “Crime fighting, I mean. We’re not stopping anything. I almost got another girl killed because I’m too slow! She was so close to getting shot because I wasn’t there fast enough, you don’t know what that’s like-

“She didn’t get shot because you were there.”

“If we were doing our jobs correctly, a gunman wouldn’t have been a problem in the first place!” Bart was growing more and more frustrated with the team’s recent performances. “I should’ve never chosen to suit up as Kid Flash. I’m not him. He would’ve done better.”

“Maybe so. But Wally’s gone. You’re here. You’re an asset to the team. We need you here, KF.”

“Right. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we aren’t exactly shorthanded.”

“I’ve-

“And you’re leader! It’s not like you haven’t noticed that this whole gig is going downhill. And that none of us are one of a kind. We can all be replaced.”

Bart regretted saying it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. His friend stiffened. He knew that Tim had replaced Jason Todd as Robin, that was something that was kept in the future history books. Tim stood up from his position and walked towards the door. He paused at the doorframe.

“You’re right. Don’t screw up again.”

The team was falling to pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
